MMORPG
by Smarty 94
Summary: Rayman, Star, Marco, and Mike start playing an multiplayer online computer game and contend with an unbeatable player while Rayman tries to win the affections of one of his internet friends. Meanwhile; Nega Dragon and Toiletnator capture Debbie and Theresa, forcing their boyfriends to rescue them.
1. Janna

At the mansion; Rayman was on his laptop in the living room playing an internet video game while wearing a pair of headphones with a speaker piece attached as Star entered angry not paying attention to what Rayman was doing.

"Why that no good Duncan, every time I get a new photo, he always has to draw a mustache on it." said Star.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Duncan was in Star's room, drawing a mustache on a picture of Queen Butterfly.

The teenager chuckled before leaving the room.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Are you kidding me?" said Ray.

"Yeah, can't he respect someones personal space?" said Star.

"You're losing the battle." said Ray.

"I know." said Star, "What can I do with him?"

"Throw him into the fires of Varnoff." said Ray.

Star looked at Rayman confused.

"What, we're you listening to me?" said Star.

Ray moved his speaker piece away before turning to Star.

"Oh sure, you're mad at Duncan for mustaches, you throw him into the fires of Varnoff." said Rayman.

Star became confused.

"That doesn't work, you can always put a red sock in with all his white clothes." said Rayman.

Star did some thinking.

"That is the weirdest thing I've heard off, I like it." said Star.

Ray put his speaker piece back to his mouth and continued to play on the internet.

"What're you doing anyways?" said Star.

Ray moved his speaker piece away.

"Playing an MMORPG with real people, right now I'm helping a friend of mine on a quest involving defeating a troll with a serious grudge against trespassers." said Ray.

Star is confused.

"What's a MMORPG?" said Star.

"Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game." said Ray.

Star nodded.

"Yes I see." She said.

"Check this out." said Ray.

He did some button pushing on his laptop

Rayman showed a profile picture of what his character looks like.

It looked like a knight with a floating helmet like his own head, a purple chest of armor, white gauntlets, and red armor shoes.

"I'm a level 19 great knight." said Ray, "In this game, you can be anything you want, and this installment of the ever popular World of Warcraft allows you to use your own self as a character in the game and choose what kind of character you are, from knight, to dwarf, to sorceress, anything."

Star is interested and punches Rayman's Head into the pool.

"So how can I get this game?" said Star.

Rayman's head returned to his own body.

"Head for a Best Buy and get a copy of this WOW game. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the forest to build up some experience points." said Rayman.

Star nodded before leaving.

In the World of Warcraft; Rayman's character was killing lots of boars with a sword.

"Oh yeah, I could do this forever." said Rayman.

He heard some rustling behind some trees and became shocked.

He spun his head around before revealing his own head.

"Who's there?" said Rayman.

He headed to the source and saw Marco dressed up like a thief and Mike who was dressed up like a knight jumped out of the trees.

Rayman screamed in shock.

"You guys scared me." said Ray.

"Sorry." said Marco.

"Alright look, I promised a friend of mine-"Rayman said before being interrupted by Mike.

"Is this the person you met on Facebook?" said Mike.

Rayman sighed.

"Yes. Anyways, I promised to bring you two to the Metrion Tavern in 10 minutes, come on let's go." said Rayman.

Suddenly; Star dressed up as a sorceress digitally appeared.

"Hey Marco." said Star.

Marco saw Star.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" said Marco.

"I went to a Best Buy and bought this game, made myself a Sorceress." said Star, "And you're supposed to be?"

"A level 12 thief." said Marco.

Star laughed

"I'm a level 11 Sorceress." she said.

The others became shocked.

"Wait a minute, you just bought this game, and already you're at level 11?" said Mike, "I'm only at level 7."

"I'm a quick learner." said Star.

"Chit chat can wait, we've got to head for the Tavern." said Rayman.

The group nodded before walking off.

Later; they walked into a tavern and saw some type of tiki masked voodoo priestess waving to the group.

"There we go." said Rayman.

The group sat down at the table.

"You told me there'd be only three of you." said the priestess.

"Well, this is a new deal." said Rayman.

The Tiki nodded.

"Understood." said the Tiki.

"Wait, what's going on here?" said Mike.

"We're trying to complete this quest that involves defeating a fire breathing dragon in order to get a ton of money." said Rayman.

"Every time we do the quest, we always fail either by the dragon killing us, or the Unbeatable character kills us." said the Tiki.

"Unbeatable Character?" Star asked.

"Just some guy with a very high level. Rumor has it, his level is so high that he can disguise himself as an Non Playable Character." said the Tiki.

"No one has ever seen his face. The player is a Dark Knight." said Rayman, "We need all the help we can get."

The other three became shocked.

"I'm out." said Mike.

"I'm only level 11, I ain't going up against someone with a high level." said Star.

"Me neither." said Marco.

The Tiki chuckled.

"What's the matter Diaz, afraid that the unbeatable character will steal your entire inventory?" said the Tiki.

Marco became shocked.

"How do you-"Marco said before realizing something, "Wait a minute, Janna?"

The Tiki sighed before removing her mask, revealing that it was a teenage girl named Janna (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil)

Star and Mike became shocked.

"Didn't see that coming." said Mike.

"Me neither." said Star.

"What're you doing in this game?" said Marco.

Janna chuckled.

"I'm into some pretty witchy stuff. Why else would I be playing this MMORPG?" said Janna.

"You stole my house keys, which I would like back some time soon." said Marco.

"Very unlikely Diaz, we're in the game, and not in the real world." said Janna.

Marco groaned before turning to Rayman.

"You, a word in private now." said Marco.

He grabbed Rayman's head and left the tavern.

Mike turned to Janna.

"So...how long you been a friend of Rayman on Facebook?" said Mike.

Janna smiled.

"A while. We met in person when we were at a Movie Theater." said Janna.

Marco took Rayman's head to a well.

"Hey, if this is about the time I replaced your hoodies with tutu's, those were meant for G, I swear." said Rayman.

Marco is mad.

"Not that, you're friends with someone who managed to make off with my house keys, are you nuts?" said Marco.

Rayman sighed.

"Alright look, I'm trying to win her affections in any way possible." said Rayman.

Marco scoffed.

"Please, you're reputation as a bachelor would make it hard." said Marco.

"Says the one who always fails to get Jackie Lynn Thompson to fall for him." said Rayman.

"Point taken." said Marco and sees a Tengu in red Samurai Armor and has a Winged Sword and a Round Shield.

Rayman saw the Tengu.

"Oh god, back into the Tavern, hurry." said Rayman.

Marco started to run for the tavern but the Tengu appeared at the entrance.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? My old pal Rayman, still a poor excuse for a floating head I see." said the Tengu.

Rayman sighed.

"Hey Tango, what's up?" said Rayman.

Tango chuckled.

"Oh not much, I'm now level 28, let me guess, you're still level 15." said Tango.

Rayman is mad.

"Level 19 but who's counting." He asked.

"See you in the next tournament." said Tango.

He walked off laughing.

"I hate that guy." said Rayman, "Me and Janna have a big rivalry with him."

Marco looked at Rayman.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"Just some guy who always ends up getting the better of me in every tournament me and Janna enter." said Rayman.

"I see." said Marco.

He then thought of something.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you friends with Janna?" said Marco.

Rayman did some thinking.

"Well, we met in a movie theater, started talking about stuff, she said that she was a level 23 Tiki Masked Voodoo Priestess on the new World of Warcraft, and I told her that I was a noob Great Knight on the same game, ended up buying it instantly and installed it." said Rayman, "That's not the worst of it, she said that she was into witchy stuff, and next thing you know I tell her that my five fairy mothers were actually witches."

Marco nodded and with that the two left.


	2. Nega Dragon's Plan

In the mansion living room; G was watching a repeat of Figure it Out when Randy entered and looked through the bookshelf.

"Hey, where are the Complete Idiots Guide books? I'm trying to find one for Howard." said Randy.

"Bottom shelf." said G.

Randy nodded.

He grabbed a book from the bottom shelf.

It was titled 'The Complete Idiots Guide to Dropping a Crap Ton of Pounds'.

"Perfect." said Randy.

He saw a picture of G in front of the Crimson Dragon, and he now had a mustache.

"Since when did you have a mustache?" said Randy.

G examines the picture shocked.

"DUNCAN!" G shouted.

Randy went to the couch and changed the channel to ABC.

"Figure it Out's over, need to see the commercial to the new Muppet Show." said Randy.

G nodded and Debbie and Theresa came in.

"Busy?" said Debbie.

"Pretty much." said Randy.

Theresa sighed.

"Still trying to see a commercial to the new Muppets show?" said Theresa.

"Of course, it'll be the first Muppet TV show since Muppets Tonight from the 90's." said Randy.

Debbie nodded.

Meanwhile in the evil lair of Nega Dragon Tolietnator was walking into the lair and goes to one room and sees Red Shark watching some TV.

"Still trying to see that Muppet show commercial?" said Nega Dragon.

"Yep, it'll be great." said Red Shark.

"I hate the Muppets." said Toiletnator, "They ruined my childhood."

Nega Dragon turned to the toilet villain.

"You hate the Muppets?" said Nega Dragon.

"Well yeah, I never got a good laugh out of watching that show." said Toiletnator.

Nega Dragon pinned Toiletnator to the wall.

"YOU HATE A CLASSIC? I SWEAR, I SHOULD-" Nega Dragon shouted before thinking of something and grinning, "To the secret lab."

Nega Dragon and Toiletnator went to a wall with two levers.

"Pull the lever Toiletnator." said Nega Dragon.

Toiletnator pulled the left lever and a door opened underneath Nega Dragon's feet before he fell down.

"WRONG LEAVER!" Nega Dragon shouted.

Toiletnator looked down the door and became shocked as the door closed.

"Oh boy, there goes my paycheck." said Toiletnator.

Another door opened up and Nega Dragon came out with a crocodile biting his butt.

"Why do we even have that lever?" said Nega Dragon.

He smacked the crocodile and it whimpered away and went to Tolietnator.

"You know I can take your paycheck away but since I am in a good mood I will forget that happened from now on." said Nega Dragon.

He pulled the right lever and the two ended up on a roller coaster.

"Please remain seated and keep arms and legs in the cart at all times." said a PA announcement.

The Roller Coaster went down the track before stopping at a toll gate.

"35 cents please." said the toll gate.

Nega Dragon groaned before placing a quarter and a dime in the toll gate before the roller coaster continued onward before stopping at the lab.

Nega Dragon and Toiletnator exited the cart now in lab coats before high fiving each other.

Tolietnator smiled.

'So whats the plan boss?" Toiletnator asked.

Nega Dragon pulled out black versions of Kermit and Fozzie.

"We'll send these cheap knockoffs to the mansion to take some hostages." said Nega Dragon.

Toiletnator just stared on in a blank state.

"Seriously?" said Toiletnator.

Nega Dragon is mad.

"Yes." he said.

"Why not just make them stronger and take the girlfriends of the two ninjas hostage and force them to give their powers t us?" said Toiletnator.

Nega Dragon is shocked.

"Huh that is a better idea." said Nega Dragon. "I love it."

He gave Toiletnator a list.

"Here's a grocery list of things we need." said Nega Dragon.

Toiletnator groaned before leaving.


	3. The Quest Begins

Back in the WOW game; Rayman's group was walking through a forest, killing boars along the way.

"So what's the plan?" said Mike.

Rayman pulled out a map of the games world.

"First, we're going to take a ferry over to the Island of Volandia." said Rayman.

"When we reach the Island, we'll encounter a witch who will want a token of affection." said Janna.

"Finally, we get to the dragon and combine our skills to defeat the dragon and get it's treasure." said Rayman.

The others became confused.

"Wait, we're going on an island?" said Marco.

"Relax, the island has a mountain, and inside the mountain is the dragon." said Rayman.

Marco nodded and sees the Tengu Samurai.

"Hey, it's that Tengu." said Marco.

The group saw Tango heading to the shore and getting on a speedboat before leaving shore on the boat.

"See ya losers." said Tango.

Rayman groaned.

"Hate that guy." said Rayman.

"Me too." said Janna.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

Star smiled and turned to Marco.

"They belong together." she said

Marco leaned over to Star.

"Funny thing. He's trying to win her heart." Marco wispered.

Star became shocked before whispering the same stuff into Mike's ear.

Mike became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Mike.

Star nodded.

"Okay." said Mike.

The group saw a ferry with a boatman on it.

"Perfect, let's get on it before someone else beats us to it." said Star.

However; Yosemite Sam who looked like a dwarf appeared.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, varmits." said Sam.

Rayman groaned.

"Oh give me a break." said Rayman, "Not this level 5 pipsqueak again."

Sam managed to get up in Rayman face.

"You say something varmit?" said Sam.

Rayman became mad.

"Yeah, I did shorty. We were here first." said Rayman, "Now get out of our way before something bad happens to you Mini Me."

Sam got mad.

"Oh that tears it." said Sam.

He stepped back and removed a leather glove.

"I challenge you to a duel." said Sam.

He smacked Rayman across the face with the leather glove.

The others became shocked.

"That was uncalled for." said Janna.

Rayman turned his head back to Sam and grabbed his left handed gauntlet before getting ready to smack Sam across the face with it.

The westerner became confused.

Rayman smacked Sam across the face with the gauntlet before Sam fell on the ground.

"I accept." said Rayman.

Janna smiled.

"There's a pro right there." said Janna.

Rayman placed his left handed gauntlet back in its place before Sam got back on his feet.

He pulled our some type of old pistol and held it in front of Sam.

"Pistols at ten paces?" said Rayman.

Sam grabbed the pistol before putting his back against Rayman's.

"I'm ready." said Sam.

Marco and Mike became shocked.

"Oh no. Ray's a goner." said Marco.

"Yeah, I heard that guy is one of the best gunslingers ever." said Mike.

Janna smiled.

"No, Ray's got a trick up his invisible sleeve." said Janna.

Sam started moving away as Rayman started stepping in place.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, nine and a half, nine and three quarters, nine and three sixteenths, eleven sixteenths, twelve sixteenths, ten." said Rayman.

Sam turned around but lots of Brigades appeared and started punching Sam non stop.

The crooks eventually left and Sam was now naked.

He covered himself up in embarrassment.

In the real world; Rayman was now reading a book called 'World of Warcraft Cheat Guide' before he checked a chain watch in his hands.

"Yep, they're right on time." said Rayman, "Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to order some Chinese food."

He removed his communicator before pushing some buttons on his laptop.

In the game world; Rayman's character digitally disappeared.

"He's a great guy, other then the disturbing and obvious fact that he has no arms, legs, or a neck." said Star.

"Still, the fact that he's the only one of his kind makes him very special." said Marco.

"He's got a good hair due though." said Mike, "I won't argue that."

Janna smiled.

"True, he's not perfect, but he is special." said Janna.

Marco just stared at her until he thought of something.

"You've got a thing for him, don't you?" said Marco.

Janna smiled and blushed.

"Okay, you got me." said Janna, "I also know he's lying about his fairy mothers being witches."

The others became shocked.

"You know?" said Star.

Janna smiled.

"He maybe lying to me, but I still trust him." said Janna.

Rayman digitally returned.

"Well I'm back." said Rayman.

Janna smiled.

"Well, now to continue with the quest." said Janna.

The others nodded before getting on the boat with the boatman as he started rowing away.


	4. Giant Muppets

At the park; there was some type of puppet show stage.

G and Randy noticed it.

"Hey, it's one of those puppet shows." said G.

The curtains opened up and the cheesy version of Fozzie was on the other side.

"Wacka, wacka, wacka." said the puppet.

G and Randy became shocked.

"A cheesy Fozzie the Bear Muppet." said Randy.

G nodded.

"Can this get any weirder?" G asked.

"If this bear can make a bunch of people and hecklers laugh, then yeah, it can." said Randy.

Debbie and Theresa come and saw this.

"Cheesy." said Debbie.

"Yep." said Theresa.

Suddenly; a giant frog tongue grabbed the two and disappeared with them.

G and Randy were confused by the bear.

"I once knew this guy who was so fat that the scale would always say one person please." said the bear puppet.

The audience laughed, as well as Statler and Waldorf.

"Even I find that funny." said Statler.

"Same here." said Waldorf.

"Okay, now it's weird." said Randy.

He turned around and became confused.

"Hey, weren't our girlfriends supposed to be here?" said Randy.

G is shocked.

"Hey, that's right." said G.

"Well, got to go." said the bear.

He was then zapped by an enlargement scroll before growing giant.

He walked over to the giant frog puppet.

Everyone became shocked.

"We should do something about this." said Randy.

"Good call." said G.

He pulled out his Dragonzord Dagger and started playing it.

Soon the Dragon Zord appeared and ready for battle.

The evil Muppets saw this.

"Wacka, wacka." said the bear.

The Falcon Ninja Megazord appeared before Randy jumped into the cockpit.

"Let's do this." said Randy.

The Zords and evil Muppets got into fighting stances.


	5. The Unbeatable Player

Back in the computer game; the ferry with Rayman's group arrived on the Island before they got off the boat.

Rayman gave the boatman a gold coin.

"Keep the change my good man." said Rayman.

The Ferryman who looked like a Red Goldar smiled.

The group walked away before the ferryman smirked evilly.

Rayman's group stopped in front of a witch who looked like Scorpina.

"Who goes there?" said the witch.

"We are but simple warriors traveling to complete the quest for the dragon's gold." said Rayman.

"You know the drill." said the witch.

Marco went to the witch.

"Tell me if this disturbs you." said Marco.

He puckered up and leaned close to the witch before she zapped the Latino.

Marco screamed before being turned into a frog.

Rayman and Janna started laughing.

"You though the token of affection involved kissing her?" said Rayman.

Marco became mad before croaking.

"You said I-"Marco said before being interrupted by Janna.

"Give her a token of affection." said Janna, "Not kiss her you freak."

Rayman pulled out a heart shaped token.

The Witch saw this.

She took the token.

"You may pass." said the witch.

The group walked off as Marco was on top of Star's head.

"Why didn't you tell me that we had to give her an actually item called the token of affection?" said Marco.

"You never asked." said Janna.

"I just wanted to see if someone was stupid enough to actually try and kiss her. I don't think Jackie Lynn Thompson wants to get wind of this incident." said Rayman.

Marco growled and ate Rays head.

However; Marco ended up getting his frog body shaped like Rayman's head.

"My head is twice your froggy size you know." said Rayman.

Two hours later the head is out.

Rayman grabbed the head and placed it back in it's place before walking off with the others.

Later; they were walking across a steep ledge on the mountain.

"How long till we reach the Dragon's cave?" said Mike.

Ray sighed.

"Couple more seconds." said Rayman.

"You said that a couple more seconds ago." said Star.

"So I'm not good with time." said Rayman, "But I can move my hands to where you're at and knock you off this ledge if I wanted to."

Star kicked Ray off the mountain.

However; he returned while using his hair like a helicopter.

"We've been through this, I can use my awesome hairdo like a helicopter for whatever reason I want." said Rayman.

He made his way to an opening and motioned to the others.

The others nodded.

They eventually went to the opening and entered.

A dragon roar was heard.

"We're close." said Janna.

"I know. I can smell the Dragons Bad Breath. He really needs a Tik Tac." said Star.

"Oh please giving a Dragon a Tik Tac is like trying to teach Adam Davenport how to drive a Stickshift." said Frog Marco.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a parking lot; a bionic human named Adam Davenport (Lab Rats) was in the driver's seat with Kevin Levin in the passengers seat.

"Okay, so you need to be one with the car in order to learn this." said Kevin.

Adam nodded.

"I got it." said Adam.

He put the stick shift car in drive but accidentally backed into a fire hydrant.

Kevin became shocked.

"There's something wrong with this car." said Adam.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Or as bad as Chef Hatchet serving Vomit Stew." said Star.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a cafeteria; Star and Marco were being served a gross stew by Chef Hatchet.

"Eat up, it's good." said Hatchet.

Star and Marco are shocked and they ran and jumped out the window, onto imaginary cars and drove away.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That's nothing, remember that one time Spongebob tried to foil that bank robbery?" said Mike.

 **Flashback**

At a bank; a bunch of guys in ski masks started shooting all over the place, but Spongebob dressed as Detective Dan followed by Ben and Rook entered the bank.

"I'm Detective Dan." said Spongebob.

The bank robbers put their hands up.

Spongebob saw the bank robbers.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know this place had an air conditioner problem." said Spongebob.

Everyone fell anime style.

 **End Flashback**

"The only reason it was foiled was because Ben and Rook were there." said Mike.

The dragon roar was heard and the others ran to the source and saw a dragon that looked like the dragon from the Shrek films, but it was black.

"This is the dragon you have trouble with?" said Marco.

"I hate trying to kill this thing." said Rayman.

The dragon breathed fire at the group but Rayman grabbed Janna by the hand and got out of the way, followed by the others.

Janna is shocked.

"That's one upset dragon." said Janna.

"Tell me about it." said Rayman.

Mike inspected the dragon.

"This dragon must be one of those video game bosses. It's got to have a weak spot." said Mike.

"But where?" Star asked.

Rayman inspected the dragon and noticed it's throat getting red before breathing out fire.

"I've got it. The throat is a weak point whenever it goes red." said Rayman.

He spun his head around before stopping it, revealing that he is now in his helmet.

"Marco; you Star, Mike, and Janna will try and distract it and go for the throat once it turns red, once it's weakened enough, I'll run on the dragon's back and slice it's head off." said Rayman.

Rays friends nodded and did what he told them to do.

"Yo Dragon." said Star.

The Dragon turned to Star.

She used her staff to blast the dragon in the head.

The dragon became mad before getting ready to breath fire.

"Now." said Marco.

Everyone nodded.

They attacked the dragon at the throat before Rayman started running up it's tail.

"Off with it's head." said Rayman.

He then stopped on the dragon's back.

"That is a weird line coming from me." said Rayman.

He shrugged it off before continuing up the Dragon.

He eventually reached the head before drawing out a sword and slicing it's head off and jumping off the head and landing on the ground before the dragon's head touched the ground.

The Dragon exploded & fell into a million pieces.

The others saw that their experience points were rising very quickly before they stopped.

They checked their profiles on some type of holographic iPad.

"Oh yeah, level 28 baby." said Rayman.

Star smirked.

"Level 29." She said.

"We're in our twenties." said Mike.

"But it's still not good enough for the unbeatable player." said Janna.

Ray nodded.

Later; the group appeared at a treasure chest.

"This must be it." said Marco.

Suddenly; Tango ran right by the group and appeared next to the treasure.

"Thank you for killing the dragon and leading me to the treasure suckers." said Tango.

Ray and Janna are mad.

"Are you kidding me?" said Janna.

"You were here all along?" said Ray.

"I needed someone to kill the dragon for me so that I can get all this treasure for myself." said Tango.

He put a sword in the keyhole before trying to turn it.

"Now that I let you fools do all the dirty work, I can get the treasure for myself." said Tango.

Rayman groaned.

"If there wasn't a rule about players having to agree to a duel before killing each other, I'd kill you right this minute." said Rayman.

Tango smirked.

"Lucky me." said Tango.

He managed to open up the chest before a foot closed the chest.

Everyone saw that it was the boatman from before.

"What the?" said Mike.

The boatman removed all his clothing, revealing that it was actually a knight in black armor with a big sword like the Dark Star Saber.

Ray and Janna screamed in fear.

"THE UNBEATABLE PLAYER!" the two yelled.

"You killed my dragon. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a boss dragon to obey your every command in this MMORPG?" said the unbeatable player, "No matter, I shall kill you right this minute."

Rayman grabbed Tango and ran off, followed by the others.


	6. Defeating the Evil Muppets

Back in the real world; the Dragonzord and Falcon Ninja Megazord were getting ready to battle the giant cheap Muppet knockoffs.

The Dragonzord whipped it's tail at the bear.

However the bear grabbed the zord and smirked.

"Wakka Wakka Wakka your going down." said Evil Fozzy.

But the Dragonzord fired missiles at the Muppet, hitting him in the chest.

The Evil Muppet Bear is mad and pulled out a sword that looks like a red Light Saber.

"Wakka, wakka." said Evil Fozzie.

He tried to slash at the Dragonzord, but the zord jumped out of the way.

The Falcon Ninja Megazord was battling the evil Kermit.

The Evil Frog Muppet smirked and shot fire at the Megazord.

On the ground Sledge and Poisandra who are relaxing saw this and are shocked.

"Okay, this was definitely a bad idea to relax." said Sledge.

"You're telling me." said Poisandra.

She pointed at Fozzie.

"Why is Fozzie Bear Black?" She asked.

Evil Fozzie stepped on the two villains.

"Racists." said Evil Fozzie.

The Ninja Megazord shoved a fist deep down Evil Kermit's throat before pulling out Theresa and Debbie who were somehow covered in saliva.

"Tell me we came out of the throat." said Debbie.

"Titanus." said Randy.

Suddenly; Titanus appeared and the Ninja Megazord jumped into the zord.

The Dragonzord combined with the Ninja Megazord.

The Evil Muppets are shocked.

"Time to wacka out of here." said Evil Fozzie.

"Lock on and fire all weapons." said Randy.

The combined zords fired all their weapons at the evil Muppets who fell on the ground and exploded.

The Heroes cheered.

Nega Dragon who was watching the whole thing from a distance started turning red.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY STOPPED MY PLANS AGAIN!" yelled Nega Dragon, "I have a headache."


	7. Death of the Unbeatable Player

Back in the WOW game; Ray's group ran into a cave within the dragon's cave and stayed hidden.

Rayman turned to Tango.

"Well, so much for your great plan to claim the dragon's treasure from right under our noses huh?" said Rayman.

"Zip it Limblessdinni." said Tango.

Now Star is mad.

"NOW SEE HERE YOU JERK! YOU ARE MEAN AND RUDE TO MY FRIEND AND I HATE IT! WE MUST STOP THIS EVIL GUY AND YOU ARE GOING TO HELP OR I WILL BREAK YOUR WINGS SO BAD THAT THEY WILL NEVER WORK AGAIN AND IF I FIND YOU IN THE REAL WORLD I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOU IN THE BALLS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Star shouted.

Everyone stared at Star in shock before backing away slowly.

"Probably shouldn't have told her about this game." said Rayman.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" said Marco.

Tango did some thinking.

"Well, when I entered this cave, I saw some type of blue glow down another cave. It must have been the Sword of a Thousand Truths." said Tango.

Rayman and Janna became shocked.

"The Sword of a Thousand Truths?" said Janna.

"That sword's only a myth." said Rayman.

The Tengu is mad.

"I know what I saw. The sword is real, I can prove it." said Tango.

Later; the group entered a cave and saw a sword that looked like the Star Saber in a stone and it was covered in blue aura.

Everyone became surprised.

"Great Blizzard Entertainment, the sword is real." said Rayman.

The Tengu nodded.

"Told you. Since I discovered it, I shall remove it from the stone." said Tango.

The others groaned.

He grabbed the sword.

"I Tango shall pull out this sword to be known as-"Tango said before trying to pull the sword out, but instead a cracking sound was heard, causing Tango to grab his right arm in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! My arm which has slain a thousand players."

Marco shook his head.

"You're kidding right?" said Marco.

Star just smacked her head.

"He's an idiot." said Star.

"There's always the toy version." said Mike.

He motioned to a miniature version of the Sword of a Thousand Truths on a small pebble.

Tango grabbed the tiny sword.

"I shall pull out this toy sword to be known as-"Tango said before accidentally twisting his hand, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

He started sucking his thumb.

Everyone became shocked and Star became super angry.

"YOU SIR ARE A VERY WEAK TENGU! I BET YOUR REAL LIFE SELF IS ALSO VERY WEAK AND PATHETIC! I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW SOMEONE LIKE YOU EVEN MADE IT THIS FAR! YOU ARE JUST PATHETIC!" Star shouted

Mike groaned before looking at the sword and becoming shocked.

"Hey check out this inscription on the sword." said Mike.

He pulled out a pair of reading glasses and started reading.

"Who so pulleth out this sword must be a brave warrior without any arms." said Mike.

Rayman looked at his floating hands and became shocked before putting them inside his chested armor.

"There could be other characters in this game that don't have arms." said Rayman.

Marco took out one of Ray's hands and smacked him across the face with it.

"Coward." said Marco.

"Hey, you can't talk to me in that way, them's fighting words." said Rayman.

"Yeah, you're a coward." said Marco.

Rayman pulled out a bottle of lighter fluid and poured it on Marco.

"Would I dump lots of lighter fluid on you if I were a coward?" said Rayman.

"You might." said Marco.

"Okay, would I do this then?" said Rayman.

He pulled out a lighter and lit it.

Marco yelped in fear.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Marco.

Janna laughed.

"Nice one." said Janna.

Rayman put the lighter away.

"But if stopping the Unbeatable Player means that I have to claim the Sword of a Thousand Truths, so be it." said Rayman.

He went to the sword and placed both his hands on it.

"I Sir Rayman shall pull out the Sword of a Thousand Truths from the stone to be known as the warrior who slayed the Unbeatable Player and ended his reign of terror for good." said Rayman.

Everyone smiled.

Rayman then pulled out the Sword of a Thousand Truths before being covered in blue light.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa." said Tango.

The light eventually faded away and Rayman's armor was now covered in blue aura.

His shaded part of his helmet was replaced by a pair of blue goggles.

"Come out, come out wherever you are weaklings." said the Unbeatable Player from another room.

Rayman slipped the goggles over his eyes before leaving the room.

The Unbeatable Player was still looking around the cave.

"You can't hide forever." said the Unbeatable Player.

Suddenly; Rayman slashed him in the chest and the player was sent flying to the top of the mountain, which turned out to be a volcano.

Rayman appeared and became mad.

"You don't deserve to be a player in this game, you've broken all the rules to this game to get where you are now." said Rayman.

Unbeatable Player is mad.

"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME!" Unbeatable Player shouted.

"If one person breaks the rules in this game, then so be it." said Rayman.

The two charged towards each other and started clashing swords.

Janna, Marco, Star, Mike, and Tango appeared and saw everything that was happening.

"Wanna join?" Tango asked.

The others shook their heads.

"No way man, I'm not going in there." said Mike.

"His levels spiked up very high once he pulled out the sword." said Star.

Janna smiled.

"Well I am helping." she said

She put on her tiki mask and ran off to the battle.

Marco then noticed something.

"Wait, this is a volcano? WE'VE BEEN ON A VOLCANO THIS WHOLE TIME!?" yelled Marco.

Rayman and Unbeatable Player continued to battle each other before being joined by Janna.

"You call yourself a great warrior? Just because you pulled out a powerful sword doesn't mean you can beat me." said Unbeatable Player.

"The rest of us play by the rules whether you like it or not." said Janna.

"First I will destroy the two of you, then this whole world." said Unbeatable Player.

"That's never going to happen." said Rayman.

Marco is mad and came.

"Because we are here." said Marco.

However; the evil knight blaster Marco with some dark magic from his sword, sending him crashing into the others.

"Foolish child." said the black knight.

Now Star is mad.

"OK THAT'S IT! LISTEN YOU UNBEATABLE CHARACTER! YOU ARE SUCH A MEAN, SELFISH, CRUEL AND JUST PLAIN EVIL! YOU HAVE TO BE THE MOST STUPIDEST PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN! HOW YOU ARE SO EVIL EVEN I DON'T KNOW BUT NO ONE DOES THIS TO MY BEST BIRTH FRIEND! NO ONE! SO YOU APOLOGIZE TO MY BEST FRIEND RIGHT NOW OR IN THE REAL WORLD I WILL FIND YOU AND KICK YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Star shouted.

Everyone even the Unbeatable Character is shocked.

Rayman charged at the Unbeatable Character and the two clashed swords before surges of power engulfed the two.

"You don't deserve this power." said the Unbeatable Player.

"You don't deserve to be a player." said Rayman.

The surges of power then blasted the two into some boulders before they started breathing.

Janna was blasted to the edge of the Volcano before grabbing hold of the ledge.

The Unbeatable Player stood up and walked over to Janna and was about to attack with his sword.

"Prepare to experience what true pain is." said the Unbeatable Player.

He turned around but gasped in pain.

Everyone saw that Rayman had stabbed the Unbeatable player though the heart.

"You took my life lots of times, you will never rob anyone of anything ever again." said Rayman.

The Unbeatable player groaned in pain before dropping his sword down the volcano.

In the real world at a computer; the screen went black before the some words that said "You are dead and no longer a player on this game' appeared on the screen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A Voice shouted.

The player was then revealed to be Vicky the Babysitter (Fairly Oddparents).

"I spent all those hours playing this game when I could have been torturing twerps in real life?" said Vicky.

She then got really mad.

"I will have my revenge." She said.

Back in the game world; the Unbeatable Player slid off the sword before falling into the hot lava.

Rayman placed the Sword of a Thousand Truths on the ground before offering a hand to Janna who was still dangling from the ledge.

Janna grabbed Rayman's hand before being pulled up.

"It's over, it's finally over." said Tango.

"The Unbeatable Player is no more." said Marco.


	8. Fury and New Girlfriend

At the Game World's tavern; Star and Tengor were talking as they were splitting the prize money.

"Okay, so we agreed on splitting it 50/50." said Tango.

"Yep." said Star.

Rayman went to Tengo.

"You know, you're not a bad person. You're pretty cool." said Rayman.

Tengo smiled and put his hand out.

"You too." said Tango.

Rayman put his hand out and the two started shaking hands.

"Same here." said Tango.

We now zoom out and to a computer and we see that it is Fury playing the game as he is Tango.

"Let's hope we team up again." said Fury/Tango.

Wrench walked into Fury's room and became shocked.

"Fury?" said Wrench.

Fury turned around shocked

"Wrench, don't you-"Fury said before the scene changed to a shocked Tango talking, "ever knock?"

Tango then digitally disappeared.

Rayman and the others became confused.

"That was weird." said Janna

"Totally." Rayman said before turning to Janna, "We need to talk in person."

Janna smiled.

"I agree." she said and the two digitally vanished.

Back at the ship Sledge and his bride saw a shocked Fury.

"How much did you see?" said Fury.

Wrench, Sledge and Poisandra looked shocked and Fury growled and walked to his three comrades and growled at them.

"Enough to be shocked and confused at the same time." said Wrench.

"I've been a hardcore gamer since the 80's when you jerks left me on Earth 65 million years ago." said Fury.

Sledge is shocked.

"Don't pin this whole thing on me." said Sledge.

However Fury growled.

"If any of you tell the troops I will slice all your heads off." said Fury. "Even you master Sledge."

Fury then left leaving the shocked trio

"Well, time to write out that will." said Sledge.

Sledge left whole Poisendra is shocked

"Why me?" said Poisendra.

Even Wrench is mad

"He likes human stuff, is he insane?" said Wrench.

He walked way and growled

With Fury; he heard what the blue guy said and smiled

"If only I were insane." said Fury.

At the Crimson Dragon; Rayman was at the food court with a Krabby Patty and Mr. Smoothie cup.

He was reading a newspaper with a picture of Dominator's ship and the words: 'Still in Egypt' on the front page.

Ray sighed

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." said Rayman.

On the other side Janna sighed

"I know, you lied about your five mothers being witches." said Janna.

Rayman sighed before putting the newspaper down.

"I should have been honest with you from the start, I just panicked when you said you were into witchy stuff. One thing that I'm honest about is that I really care about you a lot. If you don't want to see or talk to me anymore, I understand." said Rayman.

Janna smiled and kissed Ray.

Rayman became shocked.

"Okay, now I'm getting mixed feelings here." said Rayman.

Janna smiled and kissed him again.

"Am I supposed to understand something here?" said Rayman.

Janna smiled.

"You're mothers must have made you to have no intelligence." said Janna.

"No I've got average intelligence, but I proved unmanageable after my creation." said Rayman.

Janna started poking Rayman's head.

"Well I love that." She said.

Rayman became shocked.

"What?" said Rayman.

Janna smiled.

"I do and I love you." said Janna.

Rayman started blushing.

"No, no, no, no, no, you're making me blush." said Rayman.

He pulled out a deck of cards.

"I worked as a street magician once." said Rayman.

Janna just smiled.

"I'll bet." said Janna.

"No really. Check this out, it's the trick I came up with on my own." said Rayman.

He started shuffling the cards as G, Debbie, Randy, and Theresa showed up.

"Somebody better be dead or decapitated." said G.

Ray pulled out a potted daisy and some skunk juice sprayed out of the flower and into G's face.

"You're lucky Randy and I just came back from battling evil Muppets." said G.

"Whatever." said Rayman.

Randy saw Janna.

"This better be the person you met on Facebook." said Randy.

"It is." said Janna. "Also evil Muppets?"

"It's best not to ask." said Theresa.

Rayman then shuffled the cards before doing some neat tricks with them.

He then held them all in his hands in front of Janna.

"Pick a card, pick any card." said Rayman.

Janna grabbed the 5 hearts.

"Memorize it, then put it back in the deck." said Rayman.

Janna did so as Rayman opened up G's mouth and shoved the entire deck in his mouth before closing it.

Debbie is mad.

"Hey." said Debbie.

"And now, the moment of truth." said Rayman.

He put his left hand in Randy's hands before moving the fingers on his right hand over the left hands opening.

The five hearts somehow floated out of the hand.

Rayman turned to Janna.

"Is that your card madam?" said Rayman.

Janna smiled.

"It is." She said.

Debbie punched Ray.

"Don't do hat again jerk." She said.

"I can't, my mothers accidentally made me unmanageable." said Rayman.

Janna laughed before kissing Rayman.

"That's my Rayman." said Janna.


End file.
